The Chick Flick Moment: A Spoof
by BlackIceAngel
Summary: In my school parking lot, something Supernatural happens, not really. This is an insane and demented script that I have written for a school project, seriousness will not be found here.


BlackIceAngel here, this is my first fic, and you may have noticed that it's in script form. Thank Video Production and my lazyness for that. I wrote this on a scrip writing program and i'm hoping (not to) shoot this in my school parking lot (in someones loaned car) with two of my best friends.  
so as you read this, try to imagine it in your head with two people you know (it helps if their the dramatic type)  
ps. to any who are unsure, beat means pause.

* * *

The Chick Flick Moment or A Supernatural Spoof

EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY

Sam, a tall boy, runs for the car, a black and rather trashed out thing, with DAN, a shorter boy, following close behind him. They are running as fast as they can, as they reach the car Dean hops in the drivers side while Sam jumps in shotgun.

INT. DEANS CAR - DAY

Both men lean back against the seats breathing heavily.

Sam  
(breathing heavily)  
It's not working Dean

Dean  
Shut up Sammy

Sam  
(exasperated)  
It's Sam!

Dean  
I'm older, I can call you whatever I want!

Sam  
(whining)  
But my name is Sam!

Dean  
We don't have time for this Sam, this is a very important mission.

Sam  
(Ignoring Dean)  
I'm not Sammy, Sammy is fat!

Dean  
(Getting upset)  
We don't have time for this Sammy, the silver isn't working. (beat, sarcastic) I mean it probably would work if you could actually hit something.

Sam holds up a hand full of silver colored rubber bands ands stares at them forlornly.

Sam  
But I've only been back on the job for a year and a half, I'm not used to it yet.

Dean blinks a couple of times, holds up a silver rubber band strung on his fingers and shoots Sam in the shoulder.

Sam  
OW!

Sam rubs his shoulder vigorously.

Dean  
(ticked)  
Learn how to shoot!

Sam leans up against his window and starts to cry. Dean looks at him, tempted to give sympathy.

Dean  
(Apologetically)  
Listen Sam, I'm sorry, ya' just gotta be tough for the hunt.

San turns his head way from the window and looks at Dean, tears still in his eyes.

Sam  
(sniveling)  
It's just so hard, everyone around us dies.

Sam waves his hands dramatically and points at himself

Sam (continued)  
I'm doomed to become evil and destroy the world,

Sam pauses to snivel dramatically

Sam (continued)  
I just can't take it any more Dean!

With that Sam launches from his seat to hug Dean, Dean lurches backwards to avoid Sam's hug. Dean raises his hands up to fend off Sam's flailing arms.

Dean  
(freaked out)  
Gahh! Get away from me you freak!

Sam  
(whining loudly)  
I'm not a freak, I'm one of the chosen one!

Dean tenses up as Sam continues to cry on the seat, Dean shakes his hands trying to regain his composure.

Dean  
(very serious and stern)  
Dude, we agreed not to talk about that, you know I agreed to kill you if you ever became evil.

Dean starts to get very upset, dropping his hands.

Dean (continued)  
But I swear man, I will do everything to save you.

Sam looks up at Dean, wiping away his tears with a clenched fist.

Sam  
(pitifully hopeful and weak)  
Really?

Dean  
(softly)  
You're my little brother, that's my job.

Sam and Dean look at each other with glistening eyes and then come together in a tearful hug, Dean holding Sam to his chest and patting his head. Sam and Dean suddenly realize what they are doing and shove each other away quickly. They brush themselves off and clear their throats with great coughs as if this will reassert their masculinity.

Dean  
(very stern and still coughing a little)  
You know the rule about chick flick moments man.

Sam  
(grumbling under his breath)  
Yeah, well you started it.

Dean  
(in a ticked off but not angry sort of way)  
I so did not, you were the one that was balling your eyes out 'psychic boy'

Sam looks over at Dean and sneers at him loading a rubber band onto his fingers and opening up his door and stepping out.

Sam  
Whatever.

Dean opens up his door and pulls a rubber band onto his fingers, ready to shoot.

Dean  
Yeah, whatever.

Both doors close leaving an empty car.


End file.
